Strike Witches: The Blaster Blade Saga
by Dragonman75
Summary: The day the strike witches head to the beach for training. But what if the object that caught Yoshika's attention wasn't a neuroi? Note I do not own strike witches or cardfight vanguard. And sorry if this sucks it's my first one. Also, Imagine it...
1. Chapter 1

Strike Witches: The Blaster Blade Saga.

Chapter 1: The Sky is Falling?

June 1945

Three young girls were lying on the beach enjoying the summer sun until.

"Huh…what's that?" asked Yoshika.

"What's what?" asked Lynn.

"I don't know… it look like something just flew across the Sun." said Yoshika

"What was it?" asked Shirley

Shirley starts to squint at the sun, and then she starts to see something white and slowly getting bigger.

"Aaaah…" small sound started

"Hey did you guys say something?" asked Shirley

"No. Why?" they said

"Aaaaaah…!" the noise was getting louder

"There it is again." She said

"Yeah I heard it." Said yoshika

"Me too." Lynn said

"Aaaaaaaah!" the sound is getting louder and closer

All three of them now looking up with the exceptions of a few others doing the same. And they see a white object falling at a rapid rate.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Shirley

They all ducked for cover.

"Wooohhhhhaaaaa! ARRAG!" with a loud crash the object hit the ground.

The object fell on the shore scattering sand everywhere.

"Is everyone okay?" Lynn asked

"Yeah… ow." Yoshika said rubbing her head.

After the commotion settled down, they all gathered around the object that crashed. They took a closer look and saw it had a pair of legs. A woman with long red hair spoke, next to her was another woman with her black hair in a ponytail, and had an eye patch.

"Are those legs?" asked Minna.

"I'm not sure, what is it?" asked Sakamoto.

They stared at the legs and saw what looked like white metal armor with light blue strips going down the middle of it, and a pair of metal white boots.

"Wfrhrhr" the thing said.

"DID IT JUST SAY SOMETHING!?" shouted a scared Yoshika.

"Wfrhrhrhr" it said again.

"There it goes again" Minna said.

But as soon as she spoke the legs were flailing all over the place then suddenly stopped and went limp.

"…Is it dead?" asked a puzzled Shirley

They slowly started to approach the legs then they twitched and soon they started to bend then they pushed up sending the buried object flying up and out of the sand causing derbies to scatter everywhere.

"*cough*cough* what the hell?" said a girl with her brown hair in two ponytails. Her name was Barkhorn.

"Hey… where did it go?" asked Yoshika looking around.

They started to look around and found a person unconscious on the sand.

"Look, what's that?" asked a girl with short silver hair.

"I don't know Sanya, let's get him back to the infirmary." ordered Minna

"Right!" they all said in unison.

They carried the body to the infirmary back inside the base. But, they had a hard time getting a grip on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

Planet Cray: Battle Field

A fierce battle between the Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins was going on. In the center were the two leaders of the two rival clans fighting one another: Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark.

"Just submit and join The Shadow Paladins." said Blaster Dark.

"Royal Paladins will never follow under the banner of shadow." said Blaster Blade.

They continued to battle, sparks flying every time when their swords clashed. Then out of nowhere.

"Huh? What's happening!?" asked Blaster Blade.

"Hehehe. Now you're finished. Charon…do it." Commanded Blaster Dark

A bright blue flash appeared, next thing Blaster Blade knew he was falling out of the sky over a beach, and then he spots what he thought to be Bermuda Triangle people.

Back to present time.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Lynn

Yoshika was checking his vitals, and healing him with a magic spell.

"I don't know… sorry" said Yoshika.

They all were in the medical center of the base waiting for their guest to wake up. The doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand.

"Ah, you're all here." he said.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Barkhorn.

"What's the matter Trude? Like the new guy?" teased a girl with short blonde hair. Her name was Erica.

"FRAU!" shouted a flustered Barkhorn.

"Settle down girls" said Minna.

"Sorry" they both said.

"*cough* Well, it seems your 'friend' had quite the fall strangely, he came out uninjured." He said with a puzzled grin.

"What do you mean?" asked Minna. "Well we checked all his vitals, bones, etc. and found nothing wrong. In fact there were no signs of bruises anywhere." He said leaving them all in shock.

It's been three days since the incident at the beach and no Neuroi have appeared since. Yoshika, Lynn, Shirley, and Minna have been watching over the man unconscious in the bed. Then one day.

"Ugggghhhhh" Blaster Blade groans as he wakes up to find himself in a bed.

"That's weird; I could swear I landed on a beach. So how did I get here?" he asked himself.

He looks around to find more beds and curtains nearby.

"Oh you're awake." Blaster Blade hears as he looks beside him to find a woman with long red hair looking at him.

"Huh? Where am I? And who are you? Are you a Shadow Paladin?!"" he asks going into a defensive stance on the bed.

"Introductions will have to wait till later can you walk?" she asked him.

He gets up and starts to walk around. "Yep." he said.

"Good then follow me." She said with a smile

He decides to follow her but keeping some distance between them he still didn't know who she was or where he was at.

After several minutes of walking they end up in front a giant door. She opens the door and signals him to follow he didn't trust this place or the woman so he cautiously peaks through the door and at the walls. Minna just stands there dumbfounded by what he's doing, after several minutes he decides to step in the room.

"Take a seat." She said

He does so. While she sits across from her

"Okay. Who are you and what are you doing at this base?" she asks with hints of anger in her voice

"I should ask you the same thing." He says back just as strongly.

"Answer my question! You are trespassing on military property!" she yells and slams her hand on the desk.

"Fine, I'm Blaster Blade of the Royal Paladins, what clan are you from? He asks.

"Royal what?" she says confusion written on her face.

"Where on Cray have you been all these years lady?"

"Cray?" she repeats.

"Yes Cray, the planet we live on." He stated simply.

"Um no, this is Earth." She replies.

"WHAT!?" he shouts


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Arrivals?

"You're joking right? Is Akane involved?" he asks while looking around for his old friend.

"Um no, this is Earth. The planet where we try to defeat the neuroi from destroying It." she said sorrow in her voice.

"Neuroi?" he repeats.

"Yes neuroi, you know giant alien creatures with black and red hexagonal shapes on it." She stated.

"Um sorry. I have no idea what are you talking about." He replies with this kind of look: T_T

For the past half hour Minna explained to Blaster Blade what neuroi where and showed him pictures and files about them.

"I can understand you're people's situation right now. But how are you able to battle them?" he asked

She giggled and stood up," Like this." She said as she released her familiar. "Because we are witches." she declared.

Blaster Blade sits there looking at her then his eyes wander down and says, "Aren't cold since you're not wearing any pants?" he asks.

Minna looks down and her face turns beet red. She gets behind her desk and sits back down

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN THERE!?" she yells.

"I saw you're tail and followed it down." He stated simply.

"Oh…" she responded.

"Okay, time for your side of your story who are you and how did you get here?" she asked

"As I said before my name is Blaster Blade of the Royal Paladins." he repeated.

Outside Minna's office Yoshika was on her way to the medical wing to check up on him the heard Minna talking to someone. She crept up to the door and peeked through the key hole and saw him in there.

"What's he doing in there?" she asked quietly.

After many hours Minna headed down to the dining room to join the others.

"Good morning Commander!" said a happy Yoshika.

"Good morning Miyafuji." Minna greeted with a smile.

"Everyone, I have something important to tell you after breakfast, meet me in the meeting room after you're done."

"Right." they all said

After everyone finished eating they went to the meeting room and took their seats. Then Minna walked in "Wait here." she whispered.

"Okay, let's start by asking was anyone hurt by what happened a few days ago?" she asked.

"… Good, now to let you all know we'll be having a new teammate." she said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted.

"A new… teammate?" asked a now shy Lynn.

"Yes, you can come in now." She said looking at the door.

They all turned to look at the door then it started to creek open and Blaster Blade walked through it. They all had shocked looks on their faces as they stared at him walking down to join Minna.

"This girls is our new teammate. Go on ahead and introduce yourself." She said with a smile.

"My name is Blaster Blade. It's nice to meet you all." he said with a blank expression. Then his eyes look to the left sharply and the Major noticed this. She removed her eye patch and used her magic to look out the window and saw a neuroi.

"NEUROI! 2,000 km OUT AT 10,000 METERS!" she yelled

Then the base alarm went off confirming what she just said. Blaster Blade made a mad dash at the window and the girls look at him in shock as he pulls out his sword.

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?" yelled Perrine.

"Alien scum…" "HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yells as he swings his sword down sending a wave of sickle blue fire straight at the neuroi (PS: he is outside just so you know.).

The witches were already in the air when they see the attack going straight at the neuroi and completely destroying it. They're all flying there dumbfounded by what just happened.

"O-Okay all units return to base." she said with a shudder in her voice

All the witches were flying back to the base still in shock from what just happened earlier

*Flashback*

The witches were already in the air when they see the attack going straight at the neuroi and completely destroyed it. They're all flying there dumbfounded by what just happened.

"O-Okay all units return to base." she said with a shudder in her voice.

*Flashback*

"The hell was that back there?" asked a curious Shirley.

"I'm not sure." Replied Minna

"Was it him?" suggested Lynn.

"…Maybe." she replied.

*gasp* "Oh my God…" said the major in a scared voice.

"What is it?" asked Minna.

"…H-He knew." She said in almost a whisper.

"Who knew what?" she asked.

"The new recruit. He knew the neuroi was nearby." she said with fear in her voice.

"W-What?" she said confused by what she was saying.

"After he introduced himself, his eyes looked to the left quickly that's when I saw the neuroi outside." she explained.

All the witches heard what she said and were both shocked and scared. _"He knew it was there?"_ they all thought in unison.

After about five minutes later they all made it back to the base, they all searched for Blaster Blade around the base finally finding him on the floor in the meeting room bleeding very badly.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Lynn.

"I'm on it." said Yoshika.

She begins to find the source of where the bleeding was coming from and found a bullet hole in his shoulder.

"H-He's been shot." she said now scared for her 'new friend'.


	4. Chapter Fun

Now Before I continue the story, how about some comical relief

Fun Chapter

One day all the strike witches were up and at breakfast, Blaster Blade came walking in slowly they all noticed this and gave him a quizzical look wondering _"Why does he look sad and tired today?"_ they thought then a two red megaphones on a pole comes up from the counter he slowly walks a little further in the room when suddenly the Six Flags song starts playing (**NOTE: if you wanna reference of what happens next look up six flags commercial where the old guy is dancing but no bus or theme park) **he suddenly gets abig smile on his face and starts dancing to the music. They all just stare in shock at what they're seeing then he stops and so does the music. He then notices them staring at him and asks, "What are you all looking at? Do I have something on my face?" he asks then suddenly they all burst out laughing.

Taken back by what is happening he just gives them a confused look a question mark appears above his head, he then grabs the mark and throws it away. He then leaves the room thinking, _"What's got them laughing?"_. After sometime when he left did they start to calm down but still had giggle fits.

"W-What was that… hahaha." asked Minna.

"I don't know but it sure put me in a good mood." replied Barkhorn

A few hours later the girls have seen no sign of him and start to worry. They search around the base and found him walking outside in front of the base Yoshika was just about to yell at him but then sees two red megaphones on a pole comes up from the ground near him and thinks, _"What is that?" _ they all see this device then it starts to play that one song from before and just the same he starts dancing to it. Shocked by this they all think, _"So that's why he was dancing" _ but they relies something wrong, the major removed her eye patch to look closer at him and relies he was struggling to stop. "He can't stop even if he wants to." She said.

"Wait… what is he doing?" questioned Minna. They see him moving closer to the device then pulls out his sword while dancing and slashes it in half stopping it from playing.

"Phew… glad that's over." he said aloud. He notices all the girls running to him and he starts to back away slowly thinking, _"Oh man, did I do something wrong?"_. When they were at least 5ft away he turns around and runs for it** (NOTE 2: For another piece of music to go with this scene look up Komedi for the cardfight vanguard soundtrack, I think it goes with it. The person who you should find it for is warescap. It's his YouTube name) **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" he yells running away. They continue to chase him, then he trips on a rock and falls forward, he turns and sees all the girls jumping in mid-air on top of him. He throws up his arms in attempt to shield him from something heavy, but… feels something soft all over him he opens his eyes and finds his face stuck in Shirley's cleavage. "Wfrhrhrhrfhrfhrfhrfhrfhrfhr!" he muffles as he is still flattened by his teammates.

Finally he wakes up in the hospital and says, "What a crazy dream.", "Sorry but that was no dream." He hears someone reply. He turns to see Shirley next to him "…OH my God." is all he can say.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Showdown at High Noon/Another one Bites the Dust

"W-What do you mean he's been shot?" asked a frightened Lynn.

"I mean he has a bullet hole in his left shoulder. But, the amount of blood loss is unknown and how long he's been bleeding out is probably short." Yoshika says examining his body for more injuries and found nothing else. She flips him over to check if he's still breathing, the breathing is normal so probably not much blood loss. That's a good sign. Putting two fingers against his neck to check his pulse to find it irregular so he lost more than she thought.

Then Minna spoke, "Who could've done such a thing? Was it an accident?" She was curious as to whom or what may have shot him.

Suddenly Sanya spoke: "Hey… where's Eila?" She started to look around for her friend but found no sign of her anywhere. She then took off to find her missing friend.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the base. Eila sat in a corner rocking back and forth.

Eila mind: _"W-who was that back there?"_

*Flashback*

Eila was wandering around the base to find it abandoned. "Where is everyone? Was there an attack?" She asked herself. She knocked on everyone's door to get no answer. Thinking a meeting was going on she went to the meeting room. When she got there she found someone coming in from the window. Scared she hid behind one of the desks. Peeking from around the corner, she watched the 'intruder'.

Eila mind: _"Is it an intruder? He must be, he came from the window after all. And what if he tries to hurt Sanya?! I won't let that happen I must protect Sanya!" _ She thinks and pulls out her gun from its holster and aims at the 'intruder' and fires. Scoring a hit in the neck, she shouts in her mind "_YES!"_ After several minutes of stumbling around the 'intruder' fell to the floor like a brick. Waiting a bit before walking up to him she examined his body and found something that made her heart stop. She begins to shake a little and turns cold. Her gun falls out of her hand and hits the floor when she examined his left arm to see the 501st symbol sewn in to it. "Oh, oh my god…" Is all she could muster to say. She then slowly backs away and turns and runs out the door yelling: "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

*Flashback*

"I-I-I can't believe I shot a staff member. I'm sure I will get in deep trouble for this… Sanya will hate me now." She began to cry softly then heard footsteps outside the room she was in. A knock came to the door and spoke: "Eila? Are you in there? It's me Sanya." Is what she heard. She began to walk slowly to the door.

Sanya had her ear to the door and heard crying and footsteps. The door opens for her to find Eila crying.

"Eila… are you okay? Why are you crying?" She asked her concern filled her quiet voice.

"*sniff* S-Sanya… I… I… I*sniff* shot a staff member by accident." She said with her voice cracking.

"I t-t-thought he w-w-was an intruder" Suddenly Sanya pulls her into a hug and pets the back of her head.

"Sssshhhh. It's okay Eila. Everything's going to be okay. He's fine Yoshika is examining him now and he will be okay." She cooed in a soothing tone in her friend's ear.

"A-A-Are you s-s-s-sure?" She asked her.

"Yes. Now come with me and we can explain what happened everyone. Okay?" She asked her quietly.

"Okay" She answers back holding her hand as they walk to the hospital where everyone was at.

The doctors and nurses were examining Blaster Blade's body while running some tests. Everyone was outside the doors to the emergency room waiting for the results. The doors open and a nurse came out with a clipboard.

"If it's alright with you can I ask a few questions?" She asked them.

"Yes of course." Replies Minna.

"Do you know what happened to him and how it happened?" She asked her.

"No I'm afraid not. We got back and found him like this with a gun on the floor nearby." She says pulling out the weapon.

"I see. Do you possibly think this was suicide?" She asked writing down Minna's answer. But before she could give an answer Sanya comes walking down the hall with Eila crying.

"I can answer that question." She says. She begins to explain the situation to them what happened while Eila stares down at her feet.

"_They probably hate me now. They no he won't ever forgive me. Who would anyway?"_ She thought to herself

"I see." Replies Minna she then walks over to Eila and says.

"Eila… It's alright. You did what you thought you needed to do to protect the others from harm." She says with a warm smile.

"R-R-Really?" She stutters.

"Yes. It's going to be okay." She answers. Then the light for the room turned off. And the doctor came out.

"So is he going to be okay?" Asked Yoshika.

He smiles through his beard and says

"He'll be just fine. The blood loss wasn't major and no organs were damaged. That armor he's wearing saved his life. The bullet penetrated it but didn't go far down it stopped before it hit the shoulder blade or spine. He's very lucky." He says. This gave a sigh of relief to them but a bigger one from Eila. Happy she didn't kill him.

"Thank God he's okay" She whispers to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget.

It's been a few days since Blaster Blade was placed in the hospital and hasn't woken up _since! _Eila has volunteered to stay by his side till he wakes up

"_It's the least I can do for him. I hope he isn't mad at me."_ She thought to herself. Then the bed suddenly stirred, and He finally woke up.

"Huh…? Where am I?" He spoke with his eyes foggy (Note Eila sees his eyes like that as well).

"You're in the hospital." Eila replies.

He looks to his side and sees someone he doesn't… wait a minute! He blinks a few times to clear his vision to see clearly. He recognizes the person…_ SHE SHOT HIM!_

"Listen… I'm sorry I shot you. I just… I thought you were an intruder and were going to try to harm us. But I was-!"

She was cut off by someone patting her head. It was Blaster Blade. He had a soft smile on his face she just stared at him with awe.

"_He…He's smiling at me? But I shot him and he's smiling!? Wait…does this mean he… no I'm just imagining he would."_ She thought to herself when suddenly he spoke.

"You were just doing what you thought was right and were trying to protect your friends right? So why would I be mad at you when you were just doing what was right." He said to her with the same smile on his face.

Eila, taken back by what just happened bends her head down to look at her feet. Blaster Blade then hears what sounds like crying. He stares at her then she lifts her head up and looks at him with a small smile.

"Thank you… thank you for not being mad and I'm so sorry. I was so scared I didn't think straight." She replies her voice choked with emotion as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He chuckles softly and continues to pet her head softly. He then notices she fell asleep on the bed still sitting in the chair. He gets out of the bed, picks her up and places her in the bed and tucks her in for her to get more comfortable. Before he leaves he sees a smile on her face as she sleeps.

Blaster Blade continues to wander in the halls. He turns a corner and accidentally bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to… *gasp*" the person spoke she then nearly screams at the top of her lungs sending everyone flying through their doors to see what was going on.

"What's going on here!?" Shouts an angry Barkhorn.

"IS A NEUROI ATTACKING!?" Yells a panicking Lynn

"Does everyone have to yell?" Commented Minna.

After everyone settled down they see Blaster Blade awake and not in the hospital.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" He asks beginning to feel his face for something that doesn't belong. He then is answered with a body slam which knocks him to the floor.

"Don't scare us like that again you hear me?" He hears a voice of a little girl. He looks down to Yoshika clinging to him like a child to its mother.

"Um sorry but what?' He asks her in attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with him in my office." Replies Minna with Sakamoto standing beside her.

After Yoshika gets off him she leads him to her office with the major following them. Few minutes later they are in her office. After she takes a seat she speaks.

"Well… how are you feeling?' She asks with a little concern in her voice.

"I'm just fine. Thanks for asking." He answers in a monotone.

"Well good." Replies the major. He just raises an eyebrow at her and just stares at her.

Sakamoto then gets a grin on her face.

"Since you're feeling better. How about a challenge?" She asks with hints of dark intent in her voice.

Blaster Blade catches this and returns the same grin.

"I accept your challenge" He replies in the same tone.

"Mio, this isn't what was supposed to happen." Complains an upset Minna.

"Yes I know but I want to test a theory." She whispers to her old friend.

"Name the time and the place." He says to the major.

"In front of the base at noon today. Don't be late." She answers him.

He gets up and begins to walk away.

"Same to you." He answers back as he leaves the room.

"MIO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Ask/yells Minna angrily.

"I have something important I need to prove first. If my hunch is correct then maybe we may have another swordsman in our possession." She replies with hints of excitement in her voice.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Showdown at High Noon.

The word that Blaster Blade and the Major would fight spread like a wild fire! Yoshika, Shirley, Lucchini, Eila, Barkhorn, and Hartmann are all watching from the hanger. Minna is watching from her office.

"It's almost time." Whispers Shirley.

"This is crazy. Why are they doing this?" Asked a concerned Yoshika.

"Sssshhhh… it's starting." Says Erica

Blaster Blade and the Major where standing in a Blue circle with the 501st symbol on it. Blaster Blade was in a battle stance and so was Sakamoto holding wooden swords. When the time struck noon they both lunged forward. Their swords clashed sending splinters everywhere. They jumped back then the major lunged again. Blaster Blade dodged the attack and brought his sword down on her, she barley dodged it but the sword managed to cut through her uniform and swimsuit slightly. (NOTE: Minna watching the battle saw this and turned her head away and grabbed a tissue to prevent her nose from bleeding.).

"_Man that was close. I can't take him lightly anymore. He's better than I thought… this is going to be fun."_ thought the major.

Suddenly, he lunges forward again bringing his sword down on her again she jumps up in the air above him. She was about to end the battle there until…

"DO A BARREL-ROLL!" He shouts and does a barrel-roll to avoid the attack.

"_THE HELL!?" _They all thought at the same time.

"Nice try, but this ends now." He says in a monotone and is about to strike her in the side.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" she shouts bring her sword down on him.

They strike each other at the same time one in the side and the other in the shoulder. The others in the hanger just stare in awe at what just happened. Then suddenly the major falls forward.

"D-Damn…" is all she could say before she fell over.

"Whoa I got you." He says as he catches her.

The girls run out of the hanger heading for them. Yoshika is the first to arrive to check the major. She looks over her to see she just passed out. She lets go a sigh of relief.

"She's fine, she just passed out." She explains to the others. Shortly after, she wakes up.

"Hmm? Miyafuji? What are you doing here?" She asks her.

"We were watching the fight. Then saw you pass out." She explains to her.

She then helps the major up to her feet. Sakamoto turns to Blaster Blade and says.

"You got me." She says with a smile. He shakes his head.

"No, you got me. I got you a little after so technically you won the battle." He stated with a smile.

A few days after the battle, the major was in the hospital the same day it ended. She was lying in her bed staring out the window when the door opened. Minna came through taking a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks her.

"Fine. So how is he?" she asks her.

"He doesn't talk to anyone at all. Guess he still doesn't trust us. *sigh*" she replies.

"_I was hoping he would open up to us but he hasn't still. Why?" _ she thinks to herself.

"Well we can't force him to." says the major. "If he doesn't want to then we can't make him."

It was early in the morning, the sun just showing above the horizon. Blaster Blade was standing at the edge of the landing platform staring off into the distance.

"_Why am I here? Can I ever leave?" _he thinks to himself_. "Can I ever return home? What's happening to the others right now? Is Wingal alright? Can I ever go back to Cray again?" _He then has a sad look on his face.He then hears foot steps behind him. He turns his head to see Minna standing there.

"You alright? You seem sad." she asks him. He doesn't answer her, just stares at her. His head turns around to look at the sea again. Minna lets out a sigh and starts to turn around and return inside until he speaks.

"Why did you come here?" he asks simply. She turns around to face him.

"Because, you are a member of our team. We look out for one another." she answers back. His eyes widen a bit but return to normal. He then has a soft smile on his face and says.

"You don't even know who I am yet still you care?" he asks. "Why?"

"Like I said before. We are a team." she answers back with a smile. "No matter who or where we're from, we help each other."

He then walks forward until they're just 2ft apart, he then gets down on one knee and puts an arm across his chest while his head is facing down.

"Well then… I look forward to working with you and the others. With this I swear my loyalty." he states.

Minna then guides him back to her office so they can talk. It is fully morning and everyone is up and about. Some of the girls are outside doing training; after they were done they see someone standing on the water's edge. Shirley being curious went to go see who it was. It was Blaster Blade she stayed hidden a few ft. away not to be seen. She finds him sword practicing with his sword. Then suddenly he jumps up over the water by 7ft. then…

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouts bringing his sword down sending a blue fire like tunnel straight out towards the water making it split in two. It stayed like that for 30 seconds then returned to normal. They stare at the water with surprise in their eyes.

"_So it was him." _They all thought.

After he landed back down he sensed he was being watched he turns his head to see the girls watching him. He then turns around fully then says.

"Hello. How may I help you today comrades?" he asks them.

"Comrades?" repeats Lynn. "Then you're going to stay?" she asks getting behind Yoshika.

"Yes but… are you alright? You look scared of me?" he asks her with his eyebrow arched in a questioningly look.

"Sorry, Lynn is kinda' scared of men." answers Yoshika.

"Oh, well no harm done." he replies back. He then sticks his hand out to shake, Yoshika smiles and shakes his hand.

"I look forward to working with you all." he says with a smile on his face.

Since Blaster Blade joined the team things have changed, Lynn is not as shy around him, he tells stories about his time on Cray, and he even helps them with training. Then one day.

*BOOM, CRASH!*"Ow… that's gonna leave a mark." says Blaster Blade while rubbing his back. He was in the hanger taking a tour of the base and sees Shirley working on her striker. He goes a little bit closer then, an explosion happens sending him back into a one of the crates that carry ammo. After he checks his body he rushes over to find Shirley covered in ash.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

"*cough, cough* Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine" she answers back he picks up a towel and gives it to her.

"Thanks" she says wiping her face clean.

"No problem. So, what is this thing?" he asks while looking at her striker.

"It's a striker unit. It helps us fly so we can fight the neuroi." She replies.

"Oh, yes I've heard of them from your commander." He says. "So what does it do? I don't see any rockets on it." He says looking over it. Shirley then explains for the past hour what and how a striker works.

"Fascinating." is all he can say. "Such machinery. But aren't you cold because you can't wear pants in it?" he asks. She laughs at this.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asks with a question mark appearing above his head, and again he grabs it and throws it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Is this guy telling the truth?

"Nothing, nothing it's just that…*snicker* never mind." She answers trying to hold back her laughter. He just stares at her then back to the machine.

"So, what's on 'your world'?" She asks putting quotation marks around your world. Personally, she and a few others didn't believe he was from another planet. He hears doubt in her voice and narrows his eyes at her.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" He asks with a little anger in his voice.

"Nothing, I mean a few of us including myself don't buy your story is all." She says with a blank expression.

"Well, if that's your opinion then I can't stop yo-"*BOOM!* Another explosion occurs in the hanger but it wasn't a striker.

"So, this is where you've been sent. It was hard finding you, Blaster Blade." Said and unknown voice. But Blaster Blade recognized it.

_Music to go with this-Two Steps from Hell: Elementum._

"Shirley, get the others and get out now." He states with no emotion in his voice and pulls out his sword.

"B-But why?" she asks.

"I'll explain later now just go." He answers but doesn't look at her. She is a little scared that her new friend is acting strange.

"But…" she mutters in a whisper. He then turns and pushes her towards the door.

"Just GO!" he yells in a whisper. "And don't look back." Suddenly the figure in the smoke lunges forward swinging his sword at him. He blocks the attack. Shirley runs through the door but looks back and her eyes widen in shock. The figure looked like him but the armor was black and different and his eyes were to, as well as the sword he used.

As she runs through the base her mind re-runs the events that took place earlier.

*Flashback*

Shirley runs through the door but looks back and her eyes widen in shock. The figure looked like him but the armor was black and different and his eyes were to, as well as the sword he used.

*Flashback*

"W-W-Who the hell was that? And why did he look like Blaster Blade? I have to find the others!" she says aloud. She runs into Minna and they fall to the floor.

"Whoa Shirley, what is the meaning of thi-… What's wrong?" She was about to lecture her but the notices the scared expression on her face.

"N-N-No time! Got to get the others away from here!" She stutters in a panic. Minna grabs her hand and turns her around.

"Calm down. What happe-"She was about to ask her but was cut off.

"THERE IS SOMEONE ATTACKING THE BASE AND HE LOOKS LIKE BLASTER BLADE! HE TOLD ME TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!" She screams at her then tacks off to gather her friends. Minna was now shacking at what she said.

"_S-S-S-Someone who looks like h-h-him?" _She thinks to herself. She went to go check it out. She arrived at the hanger. To see two people fighting. Her eyes go wide in shock the turn to fear. What Shirley said was true, he does look like him. She backs away into the hall the turns and runs for it to help Shirley.

After they had gathered everyone, they took them to a supply truck outside the base. They piled inside and Shirley gave the gas the lead foot. Yoshika looks in the rearview mirror and notices her eyes filled with fear.

"Um Shirley… what's going on?" She asks her scared friend, she looks back at the base and sees smoke and a huge fire coming out of the hanger. After ten minutes of driving, she made it to the edge of a mountain. **(NOTE: Drake Holt is visiting the base and is with them) **They got out of the truck and gathered around a tree.

"We should be safe now." She stated.

"Liberion, what's going on?" Asks Barkhorn.

"The base is under attack" Drake stated. "And he looks like Blaster Blade right?" He asks earning a few gasps from a few of them. She nodded. He then shares with everyone else what she seen using his powers. Then they hear a voice.

"_His name is Blaster Dark. My counterpart and nemesis of the clan I'm from. The rival of the Royal Paladins from Cray and they are the exact opposite of us. They sacrifice their friends to gain incredible levels of power. He is… a Shadow Paladin." _They turn around to see him standing there. He had a smile but then, a sword went right through him_. _His face barley readably. After it was pulled out he fell like a rock to the ground. Eila started shouting.

"_No…NO… NOOOOOOO!" She screams and wakes up._ She shot straight up from her bed to see she was in her room. She went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. Her breathing was heavy and her face was pale as it shown in the mirror.

"It… was just a… dream? Or was it was a premonition?" She asked herself. Then a knock came at her door. Thinking it was Sanya she went to open it, but it wasn't, it was Blaster Blade.

"Hey Eila… are you alright? I heard screaming." He asked her. Suddenly she yanked him inside the room "WHOA!", and shut the door. She turned around and tackled him with a hug to the floor. Surprised by this he doesn't respond until he hears crying. He looks down to see Eila crying. Worried about her, he asks her what happened.

"Eila… Are you alright? And why are you crying?" She looks up to see concern in his eyes. She looks back down still crying. She starts to slowly stop until he only hears sniffles coming from her.

"I*hic* I had a nightmare that the base was attacked and you were killed *sniffle*. The others were crying and I didn't want to lose a friend." She said quietly to him. But it sounded a bit muffled but he could understand what she said. He picks her up and places her in her bed. She wipes her eyes and looks up at him to see a soft smile.

"It's alright… I'm not dead. And you guys won't lose a friend." He says to her with vigor in his voice as he looks at the wall with a serious face. She then starts to laugh softly and slowly falls asleep. He quietly gets up to leave, but feels something holding his hand. It was Eila's; she must have grabbed it when he was talking. Decided not to wake her, he grabs a chair and stays by her side and he to succumb to sleep.

It was morning and Yoshika goes to wake up Eila. She sees the door open slightly, she peeks in only to find Blaster Blade sleeping in a chair next to Eila. She looks closer to see they're holding hands. She sees him stir awake and closes the door. She then knocks on it.

"Eila? It's time to get up. Hello?" She asks Blaster Blade gets up and opens the door. He gets out and closes it behind him.

"Eila had a nightmare last night and I stayed till she fell asleep. When I went to get up and leave she was holding my hand. So, here I am now." He tried to explain her the situation but she shook her head.

"I know. I saw it, she looked happy." She said with a smile looking at her sleeping friend.

"Okay, I'll take my leave then." He says as he takes off somewhere else. Yoshika tries to wake her up again.

"Eila, time to get up. *knock, knock*" She hears foot-steps coming to the door and sees her open it.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile. Eila process this at first then her entire face goes red.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" She stutters. Yoshika smiled again. She looks left then right then whispers to her.

"Nothing. Just wondering since your eyes are red." She turns red when she hears this.

"Well anyway breakfast is ready so come and get it." She says and leaves. Eila just thinks the event over in her head and blushes while staring at her hand. She shrugs it off and heads to breakfast.

Breakfast was normal, except Eila seemed distracted today thought Sanya. Everyone slowly started to notice this.

"Eila?" Asked Sanya but no response. "Eila?" Still no response. "Eila!" She quietly yells snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry, did you say something Sanya?" She asked her friend.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." She asked. She shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine. Why?" She asks.

"Because you got tears forming in the corners of your eyes." She says with concern in her voice. She feels tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. It's just-"She suddenly breaks out crying. The others shocked by this move to go to her.

"Eila? What's wrong?" Asks Minna.

"She had a nightmare last night that I died." They hear a voice from behind. It was Blaster Blade. "She must still be upset about it." He then walks over to her and pets her head. She opens her eyes and turns to see him with a smile and hugs him again. "It's okay. I'm still here." He whispers in her ear.

"B-But." She spoke up. "I don't know if it was or not."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sanya.

"I think I had a premonition." This earned a gasp from all except Blaster Blade. He had a strange look on his face.

"Premonition? What's that?" He asks.

"It's the ability to see into the future, but not very far." Explains Minna. His eyes widen in shock.

"Oh… Well, if it was a dream or not, it depends on what she saw. So, what did you see?" He asks.

"Well, I saw you and Shirley in the hanger, then the strike exploded but they didn't get hurt, then she starts to laugh and says something to him to make him a little mad. Then an explosion happened again…" She explains the details of the dream to them.

"See, nothing happened so it was just a dream right?" Asked Hartmann.

"But it goes on. Then a voice I never heard of before speaks; "So, this is where you've been sent. It was hard finding you, Blaster Blade.", Then he told Shirley to leave the room and the guy started to attack him." She explains. Then she starts to shake at the next part. "But the scary part was, he looked like him but with black armor instead of white." This made Blaster Blade go wide eyed. He then grabs her shoulder and asks.

"What was his name?" He asks with no emotion in his voice. This scared the others including her.

"B-B-Blaster D-D-Dark." She stuttered out. This made his face turn to a serious look, he ran to the window and jumped out while holding his sword.

"Stay inside and hide. Lock the door. Open for no one, I'll knock six times to let you know it's me. There is no gap between the knocks okay? Stay inside, I'll be right back." He says with a cold voice and starts to search around the base. This scared some of them but they did as he said.

It's been about three hours since he left the base and no sign since, they all had hid in the kitchen and under the table in the chairs. They stayed silent not making a sound. Then they hear footsteps and hear six knocks at the door. Sanya uses her antenna to sense who it is it was there friend. They all come out of hiding and open the door to find him standing there.

"No one's here. Good job keeping quiet. And sorry if I scared any of you." He apologizes with a sad smile. They then smile back but Minna had a scowl on her face. She walks across the room and slaps him, across the face earning a few gasps from them but he didn't respond. He turned his head back to see tears in her eyes, He raises an eyebrow at this the she suddenly hugs him.

"Please, don't do that again. What if you had died out there?" She asks with a quiet voice like that of a little girl begging to its mom. Shocked by this, pats her head. She lets go and is surprised to see him not mad but t sad face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you cared. But I'm just temporary teammate, not a family member." He replies then he suddenly tackled by the younger members of the squadron.

"WRONG! YOUR LIKE AN OLDER BROTHER TO ME" "ME TO!" AND ME!" some of them yelled.

"W-W-What?" he asks.

"It's true. Some of us see you as an older brother. Like them." Answers Sakamoto.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." He stated with a shocked face. They then burst out laughing at this. He looks at them with a questionably look as a **(wait for it) **question mark appears above his head. He then **(guess what?)** grabs it and throws it away again.

"Well, thank you I guess." He replies scratching his cheek with a finger. Then more piled on him for a hug the only ones standing were: Minna, Sakamoto, and Barkhorn. Minna clapped her hands.

"Alright girls, get off him." She said they got off to realize he wasn't breathing. They poke him to get no response.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?" Asks Yoshika. He then gives a smirk then jumps up and grabs her and carries her around making airplane noises. She then starts to laugh while the others chase them.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sudden Disappearance.

A few months have passed since Blaster Blade joined the team 'officially'. It was midafternoon, when suddenly the base alarm went off.

"NEUROI! Distance 37,000 KILOMETERS OUT AT 20,000 METERS! WEST GRID!" Said one of the men in the radar tower. The witches and Blaster Blade gathered in the meeting room.

"Alright, the squad being send out to destroy the enemy consists of: Minna, Perrine, Miyafuji, Lynnette, Barkhorn, Hartmann and I. The rest stay on standby." Shouted the major.

"ROGER!" the rest shouted. As the witches took off from the hanger to intercept the enemy, Blaster Blade couldn't help but feel there was something else out there. He gets to the highest point on the base, and uses an old trick his leader Alfred taught him to seek out a hidden enemy target. **(NOTE: If you want to know what it is send me a PM and I'll tell you it or put it in my info. page.) **At first he was skeptical about it but then it paid off, something was far behind the mountain near the base. He then dashed off in that direction to encounter the target.

The witches were flying high above the sky to seek out the enemy neuroi but have no sight of it yet. The major uses her magic eye to look further ahead. Then spots it.

"Neuroi confirmed." she says over the radio. "Okay this is how it goes. Barkhorn and Hartmann are together, Lynnette will be Perrine's wingman, Miyafuji you're with me. Let's do this quick and efficient!"

"Right!" the replied

"Barkhorn unit move in." orders Minna. "Major, cover them."

"I'm on it, Miyafuji lets go." she orders.

"Yes Ma'am!" she answers back.

Barkhorn and Hartman dived down to open fire on the neuroi causing an explosion on its side. Major and Miyafuji provide cover fire for them. The neuroi screeches then fires its lasers. Throwing up their shields to block the attack.

"NOWS OUR CHANCE! ALL UNITS ATTACK!" signals Sakamoto.

"YES MA'AM!" they reply. They exposed the core and the major went in for the final blow but before she could do that it just vanished then exploded where it was sending white fragments everywhere. Putting up their shields to block the bigger fragments, the major throws up her shield but to have a shard ripe through it cutting a few strands of her hair, she gasped quietly at this. Minna had a scared look on her face as she saw this.

"Mio." she called. "All units return to base." ordered the major.

They were flying back to the base when Yoshika felt strange then her vision went blurry then she started to fall down slowly and passed out. Lynn flying next to her managed to grab her.

"Yoshika... Yoshika? Major something is wrong." She said over the radio. The others heard this and stopped flying to turn around to see her striker inactive. Worried she might lose then, Barkhorn grabbed them before they fell off.

Yoshika was lying in the hospital bed unconscious. The doctors were running tests on her and came out with the results.

"She was doing fine on the way back; her energy levels were good then suddenly dropped. This has never happened before. But we have theories. One: she could have used to much magic in the fight or something terrible happened and her body reacted to It." he explains to the rest. Then eyes slowly open.

"Look she's awake." said Lynn. The doctor had left the room.

"W-What happened?" she asks tiredly.

"You passed out while flying back to the base. Did something happen to you? asked Minna.

"Well, I was flying like normal when suddenly my eyes went blurry then everything went black. Like I lost something important. But I don't know what." she said tiredly with a hand on her head.

"That's odd. Well get some shut eye and get better alright?" said Shirley.

They left the room to let Yoshika rest and headed to the meeting room when Barkhorn asked, "Hey, where's Blaster Blade?" They all noticed that as well and that he wasn't in the hospital to.

"He's probably training outside and didn't hear us comeback." Replies Minna. They all went back to their rooms, when a soldier enters her office.

"Commander, Our Intel tells us that Blaster Blade is not in or outside the base. He has just disappeared. He was last seen running towards the Mountain. We sent a search team and found only this." He hands her pictures. "Understood, you may leave now." After he leaves the room she examines the photos to see trees cut down and holes in the ground but what really caught her attention was the one big black spot in one of the pictures. It looked like a lightning bolt hit it. She then hears a knock at the door.

"Come in." she hollers. Sanya enters the room with red eyes. "Sanya? What's wrong?" she asks then notices her carrying a piece of paper.

"C-C*sniffle* Commander." she says quietly. "He… he… he."

"What is it? Did something happen?" she didn't answer but gives her the letter. As she reads it she slowly begins to shake then starts to shed tears.

As soon as everyone was up, Minna told all of them to report to the meeting room immediately. Five minutes later after everyone was in the room and took their seats. They see Minna standing in front of them but her head is slightly down and her hair covering her eyes with a shadow. She then finally speaks but doesn't raise her head.

"I gathered you all here for an important meeting. Lights." she stated then the lights went off and the projector turned on showing what looked like a letter. It said.

_Music to go with this – Dark masters of shadows: Calamity. Because it's sad music._

_Dear Strike Witches,_

_I hope one of you finds this letter and show the others. I, Blaster Blade have found a way back to my home planet Cray. I will leave without notifying any of you. Yes, I know you get upset but it's for the best. Just to clarify things, I never really wanted to be friends in the first place. As far as I'm concerned I was just a prisoner here. My people needed me back on my world, so I couldn't stay playing 'big brother' to you all, I am a warrior not a baby sitter. What if my clan was losing the war back home and it was my fault I wasn't there? Because you all kept me here, preventing me from leaving. Honestly, I hope to never return here again._

_Signed your new enemy, Blaster Blade. Our Attack will be short and fierce._

After the lights turn back on everyone was either crying or angry. Minna was both.

"Everyone has been ordered to forget he was here. Effective Immediately! These are orders from the top Brass." she says with tears in her eyes and her voice choked with emotion. After she left the room she couldn't hold them back anymore she fell to the floor with her hands covering her face as she cried. The rest of them were doing the same except Barkhorn, Eila, and Shirley they were angry at him for saying those things.

"Why… why would he do this?" cried Sanya softly.

"That jerk. Playing us from the very beginning!" shouted Barkhorn slamming her fist on a desk. But her fist was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense." said Erica. "Why would he say that? It doesn't add up."

"Hey your right. Do we even know how he writes?" asked Shirley. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Just give it up. We've been ordered to forget him remember?" reminded the Major with anger in her voice.

….. Months have passed, and everyone was having a tough time. What he wrote to them was still haunting them. No one smiled, not happy, not having any fun at all. It was as if they all were dead inside. Yoshika was having a more hard time then the others were. She was in the bath with a few others. When she was drying off Perrine came up behind her.

"Yoshika Miyafuji! What do you think you are doing moping around like this!?" she yelled. She didn't answer, she then yelled. "That's it! We are going to duel and the loser has to do whatever the winner says!" This caught her by surprise. She turned around with a shocked expression.

"A DUEL!?" she yelled in surprise.

They were in the hanger hopping into their strikers Yoshika was about to grab a paintball gun they use for training.

"Oh no, we won't be using those but our real ones." Perrine said.

"What? But that's against regulations to use a gun when we're not training." she said worried at what she might be up to.

"Oh relax. Besides we aren't going to actually use them besides, it's just for show." she answered with an upset face. She didn't like seeing her sad, it felt unnatural to her and a few others.

They were flying over the area that they used for flight training. Then Perrine spoke over the radio.

"Okay the rule is the first person to tail the other for ten seconds wins, is your safety on?" she asks flipping the safety switch on her gun.

"Umm, are you sure about this? We can get in trouble for doing this." she responded a little scared.

"It'll be fine. Let's start!" she hollered.

They were flying in the sky in the duel Perrine made them have when the base alarm went off.

"Neuroi! It's in the North grid at 10,000 meters high heading… away from the base?" she spoke over the radio tower with confusion in her voice.

"Major Sakamoto. Miyafuji and I are already in the air. We'll intercept the enemy." she answered back.

"Why are you and Miyafuji already in the air?" she asked.

"We were combat training in the air field." she answered back.

"WHAT!? I did not schedule any training Lieutenant!" she yelled. "Stay where you are we'll be in the air shortly. Over and Out."

"Yes Ma'am." she replied sheepishly that she might get in trouble.

The major was with Minna in the radio tower reading the location of the enemy. She was about to take off when Minna stopped her from leaving.

"Stop right there major." she ordered. "… Why are you still doing this?" she had stopped in her tracks with her back to Minna. She turned around to face her.

"Because it's still my duty as a witch." She replies with a blank expression. "There is still much for me to do here at this base."

"Are you talking about Miyafuji?" she asks

"Miyafuji has the potential to become a great witch one day. She shouldn't spend all her time in the back. She needs to be able to lead the witches in the future." she answers.

"Miyafuji is fine. She can handle herself, you did your part so stop this." she says with a sad face. "If you go out there, something bad might happen to you." The major chuckled at this and looked down.

"It's true. I'm already twenty, my carrier is ending slowly weather I like it or not. But as long as I can still fly, then I can still fight. I'm sorry Minna." she says sadly then (PLOT TWIST! I made this part up.) she leans forward and kisses Minna then pushes the button on the elevator to leave the room. The door opens and she steps inside turns around and has a soft smile as the door closes.

Air-field over the base.

"The major told us to stay here till the others get here." Perrine says.

"I'm going on ahead." Yoshika says as she goes to intercept the neuroi.

"That's disobeying orders! You can't, we have to stay here and wait for the others!" she yells

"I can't stay here and do nothing!" she yells as she takes off in the direction the enemy is at.

"WAIT!" she yells to no avail she already had vanished.

Yoshika was flying in the clouds looking for the enemy but couldn't see it. She breaks from the clouds and looks around.

"This is the spot it was at, but I don't see It." she looks down and spots a small black object flying below her. "Is that it? It looks kinda small for a neuroi." She tries to fire her gun but it won't shoot bullets. Then she remembered that the safety was on.

"There." she was about to fire when she sees the neuroi flying around her. "What the?" she then starts to laugh. When she opens her eyes she sees the neuroi changed its form to look like her. They were flying side by side in the sky, she reached her hand out to touch it but it flew back a little, she then starts to chase it.

"Hey, slow down. You're too fast for me." she says while laughing. _"Laughing? I'm laughing with a Neuroi?" _she thinks. It then came closer.

"Wait, wait a minute! Stop!" she yells putting her hand in front of her. She opens her eyes to see it had stopped. She let out a breathe she was holding but then gasped at what it did next. It opened its chest revealing its core.

"_Is it trying to communicate with us? Have we got the Neuroi wrong?"_ she thinks as she slowly reaches her hand out to touch the core.

"What!? She went on ahead!?" asked the major. They were flying to attack the enemy when Perrine caught up to them.

"Yes, sorry. It's my fault, I was the one how should of tried to stop her but she was long gone." she answers feeling bad.

"_Miyafuji you better not do anything reckless." _thought the major. They were flying to the area, she used her magic eye to look for her ahead she sees her but something that looks like a witch flying next to her. They all get through the clouds to see the thing beside her but then…

"AAAHHHH!" she screams when a big red crescent like attack destroyed the Neuroi.

"Miyafuji!" shouts the major she then turns to see the others catch up to her.

"Sorry everyone, I thought I could be able to slow enemy down till you get here." she apologizes in a sad tone.

"Never mind that, what is that over there?" says the major pointing towards the black figure floating above the clouds.

_Two Steps From Hell - War of Angel's music for this part._

When the smoke clears they gasp in horror at what they see. It looked like Blaster Blade but the armor was the same design but black and red instead of white and blue. The eyes were red and it had what looked like a sword in its right hand a shield in the left and no face.

"Blaster Blade?" breathed Shirley.

"Onii-chan?" asked Yoshika.

Then suddenly, the figure lunged toward them holding it's sword up and bring it down send another attack at them.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the major. They all barely dodged the attack. It then flew towards the major It swung it's sword down as she out up her shield to block the attack. When the blade made contact it cut right through her shield causing an explosion making her fall from the sky plummeting towards the sea, it then dived after her to finish the job. But before it could do that Barkhorn shot a few rounds at it make him back off to attack the rest. Then he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"MAJOR NOOOO!" shouted Yoshika and Perrine as they went to grab the major before she fell.

What's going on? What happened?" asked Minna over the intercom Sanya and Eila in the room with her.

"Something that Looked Like Blaster Blade attacked the major and then vanished. It destroyed the first Neuroi." reports Erica.

A few days went by since the attack and the major was in the hospital, luckily she didn't get injured by the explosion _at all! _Yoshika was healing her with a spell just in case. She then woke up to see the team surrounding her.

"Look she's awake." stated Shirley.

"Major are you okay?" asked Yoshika. "What happened?"

"I don't know… I was blocking the attack when suddenly this big white light flew in front of me blocking the attack." she said quietly she then put a hand to her head trying to remember what it looked like.

"Take it easy, the impact of the attack did a thing or two to your body. But the doctor says it's nothing to worry about." replies Minna. "Still what was that thing that attacked you guys?"

"It was a neuroi but it looked like him." answered Barkhorn a little angry. Then a group of soldiers entered the room surrounding them with guns. One spoke.

"You all have been ordered to come with us." he stated. They did as they were told and followed till they were outside the base; a man with military attire was standing in front of them.

"Good evening ladies." he says.

"I guess you're behind this General Maloney?" asks Minna.

"That's correct commander, this base is now officially being taken over by the 1st Special Assault Echelon. That's a mouth full to say so we preferred to as Warlock." he stated showing a document to them.

"Warlock?" she repeats narrowing her eyes. Then the thing that attacked that earlier landed beside him.

"It's that thing from before." says Barkhorn.

"Oh, are you referring to the Black Knight?" he asks.

"Black Knight?" repeats Yoshika.

"Yes, the Black Knight. A fully auto advanced piece of weaponry. It is capable of defeating any Neuroi signal handedly." he stated proudly with a grin. Yoshika stares at it then it glares at her and suddenly images pop into her head:

_It was in a forest like area there were trees cut down and holes in the ground, but what caught her attention was Blaster Blade standing in the middle of all this panting heavily with Trevor standing in front of him. "Hm, you managed to survive all that? Impressive but this is the end of the line." He stated at this Blaster Blade lunged forward but was struck by red lightning. He yelled in pain then it began to carry him up and away into the Neuroi hive. He laughed at this when a figure descended from the hive that looked like him. "Now that he's gone… I can finally take over the base. I shall call you Black Knight from now on."_

She snapped out of her daze then to start to cry as tears fell from her eyes. She looked down so no one would see.

"With this the Strike Witches are officially disbanded." he ordered. "You may now say your good byes as you pack your things and leave." he turned around and left with his men and the Black Knight in the hanger.

"This can't be happening." spoke Barkhorn.

"He can't kick us out." rebelled Hartmann.

"… He's lying." Yoshika spoke softly. But they all heard this and turned to see her eyes covered by her hair and looking down.

"What do you mean?" asked Lynn. She didn't answer but raised her head in the direction he at the mountain. She then made a mad dash toward it.

"Where do you think you're going!?" yelled Sakamoto. Then they all started to chase after her. She made it to the area where it was shown in her head and looked for something and found it.

"You better have a good explanation for this Sargent." commanded Minna from behind.

"This." she answers showing Blaster Blade's sword from behind a bush but burnt in a few areas. They gasped at this. "He was captured."

"Captured?" repeated Sakamoto.

"By the Neuroi. I saw this when I stared at the Black Knight." she told them. Minna walked over to her.

"I think you're over reacting Miyaf-!" She was cut off when she placed her hand on her shoulder she saw images flood into her head. She removed her hand and backed away slowly.

"Oh my God." she said in a whisper then fell to her knees crying.

"Minna what's wrong." the others gathered around her.

"She's right." she answers. "What she said was right. He's been taken away by them."

"And he traded him for the Black Knight." finished Yoshika. The rest gasped at this.

_To Be Continued…._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Switch Back.

After getting the shocking news of what happened to their friend they were grief stricken. But, little do they know, they were being surrounded.

"That Bastardy double crosser." said an angry Barkhorn through her teeth.

"Trading someone's life as if it was nothing… UNFORGIVABLE!" shouted Shirley.

"It just goes to show you how these people are when they need to be, and when their desperate." stated Sakamoto. Then six shadowy figures jumped out from all sides and surrounded them.

"The heck?" questioned Eila. They all gathered in a circle to defend one another. The things that surrounded them were: a blue dog like creature with wings for ears and had a scarf around his neck and a bagger in his mouth, the next one was pink and had her teeth bared and claws ready, the other one looked like it was part robot with a big sword in its mouth, the other was dark blue with big brown hair and a dagger in his sheath, the other had long silver hair and was bigger, the last one was like an all machine one red with a big tail aimed at them. They all were growling at them and blocked all escape routes.

"What do we do now?" whispered Sanya. Then they hear footsteps nearby. They look to see a man with white armor with blue strips on it holding a massive sword and had a cape on his back, next to him was a man with a blindfold on with an orange scarf around his neck and a sword to his side. To his other side was Girl with big red hair and red eyes, she had a whip in her right hand and her other on her hip. They all had serious looks on their faces. Then the one in the middle spoke.

"You people will come with us." he stated with a deep voice. As he turned around to head back down a hill with the other two securing them with the dog like animals.

After some walking they made it to what looked like an open field in the middle was a blue swirly thing about 4ft tall and 3ft wide. He signaled them to go in it but they refused and stood their ground. He stared at the girl and she nodded and made a high pitched whistle. Then the dog like creatures shoved them inside. After they all made it in the last two stepped in side then the portal disappeared. When they opened their eyes they see what looked like a jail cell, then they see the two men and the girl standing outside it. Behind them was a massive army with a bunch of different people, monsters, robots and dragons. One that really caught their attention was the giant red dragon standing on front of the army; it was holding a massive sword that looked like the horn on its head. Then the man in the middle spoke again.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blaster Blade of the Royal paladins? Answer now or you and your world will face the military might of Cray's combined forces." he stated as the army behind him roared with fighting spirit.

"Wait, what he said was real? Cray does exist? This is crazy." said a confused Shirley. Minna and Sakamoto stepped forward.

"We can tell you what happened to him and we can tell you where he is but first can we talk in private?" asked Minna. He stood there glaring at them then he nodded. He looked to the left signaling the guard to unlock the door.

"Follow me we're heading back to your world." he stated.

After they went back through to see they were back home, they turned to look at him.

"Can you please enlighten me on what happened to my knight now?" he asked kindly.

They were explaining what went on from how they met him to when he disappeared. He then turned to look at Yoshika then walked to her and said.

"He has made a bond with you." he tells her.

"Um, I'm sorry but what?" she asks.

"Blaster Blade or Jonathan has made a special bond with all of you, especially you." he points to her. "By doing so he allowed you to see what happened to him. And as for you," he turns to look at the major. "I believe what blocked you from being injured was his spirit."

"It's nice to know but who are you? And how did you get here?" questioned Minna.

"My name is Alfred, King of the Royal Paladins. How I got here was the help of one of my subjects and allies." he answers but then he looks past them to see a figure walking toward them. "It appears we have company." He whispered and nodded past them.

"So this is where you girls went. Who is this? A trespasser?" said the man.

That is none of your concern General Maloney." replies Minna angrily. Alfred's eyes narrow at his name

"_So he's the one they mentioned."_ he thought. Trevor walks past them to face Alfred.

"Who are you and why are you here? If I don't receive an answer I'll-!" he was cut off by Alfred raising his sword under his chin. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"General Trevor Maloney, in accordance of capturing, battling, and trading a warrior from Cray. You have just declared War on your planet." he stated which shocked them.

"What do you mean? I did nothing of the sort." he replies. Alfred signals Yoshika to come to his side. He puts down his sword and places a hand in his and her shoulders. The images flooded into their minds. Trevor backed away. Alfred glared at him stepping forward.

"What you did was seen from Blaster Blade which was shared to this girl by him. So unless you return him, the conditions for a war are now being sent to the people through that portal and *whistle* to the higher powers of this planet." he stated as Barkgal runs past him. He chuckles at this and raises his hand. Army men appeared and gathered around them guns aimed at Alfred.

"I believe there will be no such thing happening." he stated. Alfred raises his right hand and snaps his fingers. Suddenly portals appear all over surrounding them. Then one by one the warriors and creatures started to come out of the portals. Behind him came Dragonic Overlord and Phantom Blaster Dragon. Trembling his men put down there weapons and slowly get to their knees hands in the air.

"Don't test me General." he ordered. "Stand down now or war officially starts."

The girls a little scared by his actions decide to stay out of it. A new figure steps out of the portal and the girls stare in shock at this. _They recognized him_, Blaster Dark came and stood beside Alfred. He then puts his hands up showing his defeat. Alfred nods to Galantine and Blaster Dark to take him in.

_**Two steps from hell- Divided we fall.**_

"Now that's settled. How about we join forces to defeat the enemy and gain back our ally?" he turns to them with a smile. Minna steps forward.

"I hope we can work together to save our people." she replies with a smile and shakes his hand. "First things first. We need to get back to our base."

"Do you know how to ride a dragon?" he asked. They shake their heads no. "Then… a horse?" Some of them nodded. *whistle* and different kinds of horse like animals come out

"Pick which one you want." he said simply. After they picked the one's they wanted, Alfred got on his. "Everyone set and ready?" he asked.

"Yes." they responded. After they responded he made a grunt noise and headed off in the direction of the base with them in pursuit. After about five minutes they were almost there when, a red laser like attack came out of nowhere almost hitting them.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted as he jumped off his horse. He looks up to see the neuroi they described to him. "Stay down I'll take care of this. HAA!" he said as he jumped in the air towards it.

"Is he committing suicide?" asked Eila. It fired another laser but Alfred blocked it with his sword when he was on top of it, he raised it high and it glowed blue and he brought it down then jumped off and it exploded.

"*cough* Are any of you hurt?" he asked because of the looks they had on their faces.

"W-What? Sorry got kind of distracted there." replies Minna. "Were you actually going to start a war against us?"

"Oh heaven's no. I don't declare war on a plant in a dire situation, that's a coward's move." he stated. "Besides, I have more important matters to attend to, getting back Blaster Blade." They nodded in agreement.

"Shall we head inside then?" asked Sakamoto.

"If I'm allowed in with your permission." He said in a kind tone.

After they went inside they headed to the meeting room. She placed a map on the table, a few of the leaders from Cray gathered around the map to see. Overlord had to stick his head in the room through the window to see.

"Okay this is the location of the hive." she stated pointing at Galia. They nodded, "So, what's the plan going to be?" he asked.

"Well since we only have twelve witches, do you think you can support us in the battle? I know it seems cowardly." she replies. He shook his head.

"Not at all. If someone's in need of help, I'll offer it." he stated.

"Thank you. The battle will begin one week from today. The strategy will be Blitzkrieg." she replies.

"In that case, how about some training with us? Galantine can help raise your senses for combat." he asked.

"Really? Thank you so much." Thanked Shirley.

"No problem, I just need one thing in return." he answers.

"What is it?" she asks.

"For you to stop dreaming and wake up now." he said and soon everything goes white.

Shirley was lying in her bed it was early morning the sun showing above the horizon.

"What a strange dream." she says to herself. Then a knock came to her door.

"Shirley, are you awake yet?" asked Sakamoto

"Yes major." she answered back. "You can come in if you want to."

"Are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare." she asked her with concern.

"I'm fine. I just had a strange dream." she replies with a look of confusion.

"A dream? What was it about?" she asked.

"Where Blaster Blade was captured by the Neuroi. What a silly dream." she answers with a giggle.

"Who?" she asked

"Blaster Blade, what you don't remember? He's part of the team." she replies.

"I'm sorry but there are no male members on this team. Well besides staff." she replies shaking her head no.

"Are you serious? You battled him and he was good friends with Yoshika." she cried.

"Yoshika? I'm sorry but you must be making these things up." she said with a confused look.

"Are you kidding me? Captain Barkhorn considers him a rival!" she stated getting a little scared.

"Shirley, calm down. Whoever these people you are talking about do not exist." she said with a worried voice.

Before she went on something struck her mind. "Major, who's on this team?"

"Why: you, me, Ursula, Lynn, Lucchini, Perrine, Erica, Sanya, Captain Takei, Yoshiko, and Junko. Why, did you forget?"

Shirley couldn't believe what she had just said. Minna, Yoshika, Eila, Barkhorn, and Blaster Blade were missing.

"This, this is wrong. It's all wrong! That's not our team! Our team is: Eila, Minna, Lucchini, Sanya, Lynn, Erica, Barkhorn, Perrine, Yoshika, You and me and Blaster Blade!" she shouted. The major just shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But those people don't exist nor have they ever. This is our team and has always been." she stated. Shirley was on the verge of tears.

"But… but." she tried to argue but to no avail. Then an idea popped into her head. "Major, will you have a sword fight with me?"

She looked at her with a look of shock. "Okay? What's this about?" she asked.

"You'll see." she replies with a grin.

They were standing in the forest with wooden swords in hand.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the major.

"It's fine. GO!" she shouted as they ran for each other then she shouted: "DO A BARREL-ROLL!"

Then, she has a look of shock then her mind goes white. Then she sees something: _ "I have you now!" she shouted as she was fighting a man with white armor then he says: "DO A BARREL-ROLL!" and dodges the attack in the back she sees faces that she doesn't recognize. Then her eyes widen as she remembers them. Then the thought fades._

"Major? Are you okay? You kinda spaced out there for a minute." she asked with confusion.

"Shirley… did the man you talked about have white armor with blue strips on it?" she asked. Shirley gasped.

"Yes! Yes he does!" she cheered with a victory smile. _I knew that would work._

"Well, if what you said is true then. What happened to them? Where did they go?" she asked in worry and confusion.

"That's the thing I don't know." she replies with a sad expression over the thought of her lost friends.

"Oh, I remember what I was supposed to tell you." says the major. "Operation Mars will happen at 0800 hours tomorrow."

"Operation Mars?" Shirley asked with confusion.

"The time when we wipe the Neuroi hive off the map over Veneiza. We are going to LIBERATE the country from their grasp!" she stated with excitement in her voice.

The time was 0759 hours and the witches were in the meeting room waiting for the operation to begin. Shirley was going through the memories of what was left of her old friends. She had a sad face as she mourned over the loss of them. _Will I ever see them again?_ Then Sanya came over to her.

"Shirley? Are you okay?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh what? Sorry Sanya, I was thinking about something. Did you say something?" she asked

"I was wondering if you were alright. You looked kind of sad." she answered as Lynn, Lucchini, Perrine, and Erica gathered around her.

"Yeah you seemed kind of down." replies Lucchini.

"Are you not feeling well?" asked Lynn.

"No I'm fine guys. Really I was just remembering something from my past." she answers. But it was a lie. Then the alarm went off to signal the operation.

_Yamato Deck._

"Witches at ten o'clock!" shouted a member of the crew.

"The Strike Witches Finally." replies another one as they flew over. As the ships split off to the side's guns aimed at the hive then a familiar looking figure appearded out of the hive.

*gasp*"It's him…" groaned an angry Shirley. The Neuroi that descended looked like Blaster Blade but the armor was the same design but black and red instead of white and blue. The eyes were red and it had what looked like a sword in its right hand a shield in the left and no face. "He's back again."

"What! I thought the Black Knight was destroyed!" shouted the Captain of the ship. The Neuroi spoke with a static like voice.

"_Well, well, well. It seems that you remembered your old friends, Captain Charlotte." _he spoke. This shocked the rest.

"Did it just speak?" asked Yoshiko. "And how does it know Shirley?"

"_Oh, she didn't tell you? I am surprised; she and the Major over there are the only ones who remember the original members of the 501st joint fighter wing. The rest of you are just replacements for the missing five."_ It answered.

_Ren's Power - Track 26 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD 1)_

"Missing five? What do you mean?" asked Sanya. He turned and looked at her.

"_The other five members of your original squad: Eila Illmatar Julianne, Gertrude Barkhorn, Commander_ _Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Blaster Blade and Yoshika Miyafuji. Those five are the original members missing from the 501__st__. But strangely, Captain Charlotte is the only one who remembers them."_ It laughed at this. The rest were shocked by this.

"So what happened to them?" asked a now angry Major.

"_They are sealed away. Never to return. A sacrifice made to bring back the advanced Neuroi from extinction. HAHAHAHA!"_ he answered as the rest shook with anger and rage.

"YOU SOLD THEM!" yelled Sakamoto. The rest gasped.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**A/N: Yo guys I just wanna say thank you for those who read and follow this story. And also that I somewhat borrowed the idea from vanguard. Well that's all I have to share with you guys. Until then, keep reading and writing. Over and out. Dragonman75.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Previously, on Strike Witches: The Blaster Blade Saga -

"Missing five? What do you mean?" asked Sanya. He turned and looked at her.

_"The other five members of your original squad: Eila Illmatar Julianne, Gertrude Barkhorn, Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Blaster Blade and Yoshika Miyafuji. Those five are the original members missing from the 501st. But strangely, Captain Charlotte is the only one who remembers them."_ It laughed at this. The rest were shocked by this.

"So what happened to them?" asked a now angry Major.

_"They are sealed away. Never to return. A sacrifice made to bring back the advanced Neuroi from extinction. HAHAHAHA!"_ he answered as the rest shook with anger and rage.

"YOU SOLD THEM!" yelled Sakamoto. The rest gasped.

Chapter 10: Back from the Dead.

_**Ren's Power - Track 26 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD 1)**_

Shirley had her head down and was clenching her fists as well as shaking.

"_You…," _she growled in a deep voice full of anger. "You BASTARD!" she yelled which shocked the rest of them except Sakamoto. "You can't just trade people as if they were nothing! _I will make you pay for that."_ She said the last part with a voice as cold as ice. Then a voice spoke inside her head.

"_Shirley…" it says with a man's voice._

"_Huh? Who's there?" she asks._

"_Shirley…, calm down, control your actions and you can win the battle…" he stated but then it faded._

"HERE THEY COME!" shouted Sakamoto. Shirley whips her head up to see neuroi coming out of the super hive.

_**Kid Icarus Uprising ost – Boss Battle Music.**_

They took off in separate directions to battle the enemy before they Yamoto can change. Shirley was about to take on a bunch of them until something made them move away she then found herself surrounded by the dark clouds that make up the hive she looked around to see it was just him and her in a ring of some sorts.

"_And where do you think you're going?" _ It asked.

"Duh, to help my friends." She stated in an angry tone.

"_Oh, so you don't care what happens to your trapped friends? Like say, this?" _he asks as a big red crystal appears beside him inside someone was floating unconsciously. It was Blaster Blade. He then places his hand on the side of it and red lightning starts to shock him he squirms to get free but can't escape. Blaster Blade the yells in pain. Shirley can only stand by as her friend is being hurt before her.

"STOP IT!" she yells as she flies forward to help him, then she suddenly hits what feels like an invisible wall. As he continues to get electrocuted, tears fall from her eyes. "Stop it… please leave him alone." she begs as she is helpless to do anything to save him. He removes his hand and it disappears.

"_You humans are so easy to break. Emotions make you weak and pathetic. No wonder so many of you fell before us."_ He replies with a mocking tone. He then pulls out his sword and lowers it to her head and places it under her chin. _"So this is the end for you. I expected a better fight."_ he then brings the sword out from under her and raises it above her head. It starts to glow red then he brings it down.

Time seemed to slow down as Shirley spoke to herself.

"_He's right; I can't help them because I'm too weak. I'm sorry Eila, Barkhorn, Minna, Yoshika, and Blaster Blade. I'm so sorry" _she says to herself as the faces of her friends flood her mind. Then the voice came back

"_Do you want to be stronger? So you can protect and save your loved ones?" it asks._

"… _Yes. I want to be strong to save hi- them. I WANT TO FREE THEM!" she stated. It let out a light chuckle._

"_Then, we shall lend you our strength." He stated as a blue light began to wrap around her._

"_Huh? What's happening?" _ he asks as he backs away from her. She slowly rises once more and the light shines brighter.

The others were battling the neuroi when they see a bright blue light coming from the bottom of the hive.

"What's that?" asks Junko.

"Is it Shirley?" asks Lucchini. The light was getting too intense for their eyes so they had to look away. Then they here an explosion and look back to see the Human like neuroi away seriously injured already regenerating they slowly turn to look at the hive and see a figure come out of it.

_**Mae he Susumutame ni - Track 36 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD 2)**_

A figure with White Armor with shining light blue strips appeared from the light. What really caught they're attention was the fact that the figure had Shirley's face but her eyes and hair were different. Her eyes were Aqua Green instead of deep blue; her hair had several sections each a different color: Light and dark brown, red, pale blonde and her usual orange hair.

"W-Who is that?" asked Sanya. She turns to them and smiles.

"It's us you guys." she says with a smile. They were looking at her strange by what she meant by 'us' then behind her came five figures the color light aqua marine.

"Eila?" Sanya asked seeing the girl with pale blond hair. She smiled and nodded.

"Trude, Minna?" asked Hartmann They responded the same.

"Y-Yoshika?" asked a nervous Lynn. She smiled and waved.

"Um, guys? Who are they?" asked Ursula.

"They are the missing five from the original 501st. Yoshika, Minna, Barkhorn, Eila and Blaster Blade." stated Sakamoto with a smile. Then one of them spoke

"_Sorry to interrupt this moment, but we have to finish this battle." _he stated with a smile.

"Agreed." they said in unison. Then blue trails left to join certain witches.

"Eila." said Sanya.

"_Yes Sanya it's me. I'm here to help you and be by your side." she said as she formed into a necklace around her neck._

"Trude." Erica asked.

"_FRAU! Pay attention to the enemy ahead of you… and, it's good to be back with you." she said as she changed in to an earring._

"Yoshika." says a happy Lynn.

"_I got you, you ready to go? Also, I'm glad you're okay." she replies forming into a bracelet but she saw a smile._

"Long time no see Minna. Literally." says a smiling Sakamoto._ She giggles at this._

"_It's good to see you're still flying Mio, good luck." she says forming a ring on her finger._

"_You ready Shirley?" he asks with a smile._

"You bet. Let's take him down." she answers with fighting spirit. He chuckles and says.

"_Now you're starting to sound like me. Maybe I shouldn't stay for too long." he jokes with her._ Her cheeks turn pink at this.

"W-Whatever." she replies meekly.

"_Head's up." he says. _She looks up to see him flying towards her; she does the same in toll. They crash into each other with swords colliding together.

"_So what if you managed to fuse with him, it won't make a difference. You're still weak." he says._

"_Man, this guy needs to get punched in the face or whatever that is. Plus… he's a copycat, stealing my armor idea." he says to her making her laugh._

"_What's so funny?" he asks._

"Oh, just thinking about how you are going to lose. Also, how we are going to free the others, Veneiza and Romagna." she says in a mocking tone.

"_Oh snap." he says to her._

"_Bah, like that's going to happen. I will defeat you and the hive shall expand and consume more land and destroy more life, leaving this planet as a barren wasteland of ash." he replies. Then, Blaster Blade mumbles._

"_Ever heard of mouth wash pal?" he says. "Your breath stinks." she giggles again. "Oh sorry, you need to focus no distractions by me."_

She then pushes her blade forward forcing the other to snap in half cutting off the arm it used to hold in.

"_Aaaaaaaggggghhhh!" he shouts in pain. "You'll pay for that." he says noticing that it's not regenerating back. "What did you do to me?"_

"Simple, when my blade cut you, it left your arm unable to regenerate because it's so hot that it melts." she replies with a victory smile.

"_Really, or is that something you made up because you don't know?" Blaster Blade asks her causing her cheeks to turn pink again. "Are you okay? Your face keeps changing color."_

"_Never mind that, where is his core? I can't seem to locate It." she replies gritting her teeth._

"_Shirley… what's in the middle of his chest?" he asks in an 'I told ya so' tone. She frowns and answers._

"_Don't get lippy with me young man."_

"_Oh, sorry mom. I'll be a good little doggy and just go 'woof'." he replies acting like a dog. "Just kidding, let's finish this." she grunts in agreement. _He raises his right arm with the shield to block the attack but it cuts right through.

"_Mark my words, we'll be back and destroy all of you." _he says as her sword slashes right through his chest destroying him.

The others were fighting the other neuroi when suddenly the all exploded. The out of the blue the hive exploded shortly after that.

"The hell?" asked Barkhorn.

"Is it over? Did we win?" asks Erica.

"Hey, what's that?" asks Sanya as five blue metro like objects fly right by them in the direction of the base. Then Lynn sees Shirley floating in the middle of the falling fragments

_**(A/N: Sorry the ending is going to be different from the second season ending from Strike Witches 2. But bear with me here.)**_

"Shirley!" she yells as she and the team flew over to her.

"Huh, what?" she asks as she turns around to see her team flying after her.

"We won! The neuroi are finally gone!" yells a _VERY _happy Lucchini. "Oh yes oh yes oh yes oh yes! Woohoo!"

They were all flying back to the base with smiles and some with tears of joy that the battle is finally over. They make it back and wander around then hear the nurse walk up to them.

"Good news girls, the other members are okay." she says with a smile. This causes a few to have strange looks as to what she means then suddenly Shirley makes a beeline to the hospital with the others following in pursuit. When they arrive they see five people sleeping in the beds they each went over to take a good look at them. Shirley by herself was with Blaster Blade. She was staring at his sleeping face and took a seat beside him.

_**Subete no Tatakai wo - Track 35 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD 2)**_

"_Thank goodness you came back safe." _she mutters under her breath and slowly leans forward and kisses him on the lips lightly. She pulls back with a smile on her face. "Guys, I think we should leave and give them rest after what they been through, besides… I'm about to pass out." she says trying to hold back a yawn. They quietly left the room she took one last peak at them and smiled.

It was early morning, the sun barley shining above the horizon, Shirley stirred awake and got dressed and went outside for fresh air. When she got there she saw someone standing at the edge of the landing platform. She went up closer to see it was Blaster Blade. He turns around with a smile and says.

"Arigato, my friend." he says closing his eyes and about to bow down to her.

"Don't do that, besides I know you would do the same." she says with a smile he rises back up and smiles. She then stands beside him and they stare out to the ocean. She glances at him and feels her face get hot and heart beat fast.

"Um B-Blaster Blade?" she stutters out.

"You can call me Jonathan." he tells her.

"Um, J-J-Jonathan? Um I have something to tell you." she says shyly.

"I already know what it is." he turns his head to her with a soft smile.

"R-Really?" she asks nervously. He chuckles at this.

"You thought I was asleep in the hospital didn't you." he asks with a grin. Her face turns crimson when she hears this.

"W-Well I um-." she was cut off with his finger to her lips.

"It's alright. I've known about it when we teamed up to defeat him. To be honest I didn't expect that to happen." he says with a shocked expression.

"Well, things happen." she replies scratching the back of her head. They turn back to stare at the sun rise.

"!" she jumps a little when she feels him grab her hand lightly. She then smiles and looks up at him. He does the same and slowly they lean forward until…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" they hear from behind they turn their heads slowly to see the whole squad there with smiles and grins.

"I'It's not what you think!" she yells waving her hands back and forth.

"Aww come on Shirley, we saw what you did to him in the hospital yesterday." Yoshika answers. Her face turns purple and she falls backwards.

"Uh oh. Looks like she needs some R.R.J." he says picking her up bridal style and carries her past them.

"R.R.J?" Minna asks.

"Rest, Relaxation and Jonathan." he answers making them laugh.

_**{The End}**_

_**A/N: Well there it is Chaps the ending to this story. PHEW, it was a hassle to make but I'm proud of it. Also, if you want to make it continue or leave it end review and make a vote and reasons why I should continue or end it. Well that's all for now. HAVE A GREAT SUMMER CHAPS UNTILL THEN THIS IS DRAGONMAN75 SIGNING OUT!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Old Rivals.

**A/N: Hello once again Chaps! Dragonman75 here with the continuation of Strike Witches: The Blaster Saga! Yes yes I know I am very late and I'm sorry but it was worth it! Well enough chit chat; LETS GET TO THE STORY TALLY HO!**

A few days after the Liberation of Veneiza, They also managed to free the captured members of the first 501st so everyone was TOTALLY exhausted.** (A/N the ending for the last chapter didn't happen. Sorry about that chaps DX) **All the team members the old and new were eating breakfast together, some catching up on old times, some meeting for the first time. Then Miyafuji spoke up.

"Hey, where's Blaster Blade?" she asked noticing her friend missing. Then they heard ruckus coming from outside.

"What the hell is that?" asked Barkhorn. Then it suddenly starts to get very warm. "Is it just me or did it just get very hot?"

"Where did this come from?" asked Hartmann. Lynn opened a window and a sudden strong cool breeze flew into the room.

"Hey guys… What's that?" she asked as they gathered to the area to see the person whose MIA facing a HOLD ON!

"You won't win this time Overlord." He sated and lunged forward. The creature he was fighting was what seemed to be a dragon with huge wings, a white horn on its head, a sword that was a _WAY_ bigger version of it and dark red like muscles and scales on its body. Its eyes glowed Red as he was about to attack.

"The hell is that?" asked Junko.

"A dragon?" asked Ursula.

"He called it Overlord. Does he know it?" asked Sakamoto. The Dragon in question raised its sword and brought it down very fast, Jonathan managed to dodge it leaving a huge 'V' shape fissure in the pavement. Blaster Blade managed to get behind it and get on its back.

"Gotcha." He shouted and thrusts his sword down into its back, it roared in pain as he removed it and jumped back. He turned and faced him, his mouth started to glow intensely with red and dark red.

"_Uh oh."_ He muttered. He then breathed out and a huge wave of flames came straight at him, no time to think it hit him dead on consuming him entirely.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he howled in pain as he was being burnt to a crisp.

"JONATHAN!" shouted Shirley. The flames cleared revealing a slightly burnt Blaster Blade with his sword pressed against the ground for support. He was breathing very heavily and struggling to stand. "Oh no. He's gonna die."

"How did he survive?" asked a surprised Minna.

_**Two steps from Hell – Armada.**_

"It'll take a lot more than that to stop me now Overlord." He replied weakly. Then a small shadowy figure appeared from behind. "You ready Wingal?" the 'Wingal' in question barked and began to glow light blue. It seemed to be leaking out of his body and going into Blaster Blade. His eyes whipped open and he found new renounced strength. He jumped up several feet in the air above the opponent he was battling. He then lunged forward racing towards Overlord with thy sword ready.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" he was yelling as he raced to the Mighty Dragon. Overlord turned his head then whipped it back to breathe more fire on him. To everyone's surprise, he was cutting right through the flames.

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! He shouts as his glowing blade comes in contact with Overlord's head and an explosion happens they had to shield their eyes so debris wouldn't fly into them. When the open them they see the smoke is almost cleared they see two figures standing there not moving an inch. Then the smaller one fell to the ground and they heard it mutter:

"_Damn._" And it fell to the knees then flat to the floor. A mighty roar came after that as it then cleared the rest of the smoke. Blaster Blade was on the ground with Wingal beside him, Dragonic Overlord was standing facing his direction with sword tip in the ground hands on the hilt. He started to bend down and reach his massive hand out as if to grab him.

"NO!" yelled Yoshika as she jumped out the window and ran in front of him to block his hand. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" it then spoke in a deep voice.

"What do you mean? He's an ally of the Dragon Empire." He explains which scares her because his voice frightens her.

"B-b-but you were trying to kill him." She stuttered back.

"What? That was a friendly fight. I was seeing if he was still in tip top shape." He tells her. "I brought an army to help with this planet's crisis.

"Army?" she asked. By the time the others arrived; the sky was flooded with thousands of creatures, dragons, humans riding dragons. To their right; more came on foot. Some were demons, others humans with weapons and armor, the rest were what looked like giant lizards with armor and weapons.

"The heck is going on?" asked Minna.

"Another invasion?" asked Lynn.

"No, no. it's just warriors from the Kagero clan on Cray." answered a voice from behind. Blaster Blade was standing there watching them gather around. "Don't you think this is a little too much?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm just saying that this maybe a little too much. But oh well." He answered earning a few quizzical looks from the others.

"_I can explain later."_ He whispered.

"We are heading to the place called 'Karrlsland' to help with the threat there and free it." He said. This caught Barkhorn's attention.

"Did you say Karrlsland?" he nodded.

"Do any of you know the direction of where it is?" he asked.

"If you go north then head west you should see It." answered Minna.

"Yo Sutherland!" shouted Jonathan to a man with blond hair and goggles.

"Hey Blaster Blade." He answered. "How've you been?"

"Fine, hey do you think you can if Minna gives you a map, you can guide the others to Karrlsland?"

"Sure no problem." He answered. Jonathan then stuck out his hand to shake and he did the same.

"Thanks." He said. Sutherland nodded, he then gets back on his dragon with the map Minna gave him and flew off.

"Now," Blaster Blade started, he turns to face them. "Any questions?" The all then flung their hands up as he gets a sweat drop. _"This is gonna be a long day."_ He sighed.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Judgment is blind.

It was a peaceful day, as Minna slowly woken from slumber. Her eyes glown with radiance as she opened them, she lean up and stretched her arms out as her hair fell over her face prompting a giggle to escape her.

"Today is going to be a relaxing day." She said aloud. Yoshiko went back to Fuso, Captain Takei headed back to the 504th, Ursula went back home to Karrlsland to work on more striker units, and Junko went… where ever she was before._** (A/N: I forgot to look up where she was before I wrote this so I'm just leaving at that. DON'T QUESTION ME HEATHAN CHILD!) **_Although, she couldn't help but feel that so more trouble was brewing up. _Mischievous_ trouble. She shrugged it off and got up to get dressed.

Shirley was in the hanger as usual but sleeping because she was working on her late on her striker again. She was woken to the sound of plane propellers, thinking it was Sanya returning for night patrol she tried to going back to sleep. Then she heard more of them approaching, curious at what it might be she turned her head lazily around and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Blinking a few times to clear her vision they shot open at the dozen of striker units flying toward the hanger. When the first one landed she noticed the striker had the Karrlsland symbol on it so she figured that's what the rest were too and she was correct. The witch got out of her striker and went up to her; she had short brown hair and green eyes and was about thirteen then asked:

"Sorry to intrude but is this the bas where the esteemed Blaster Blade lives?" she had a soft voice like Sanya's.

"Um… yes but what are all of you doing here?" she questioned as to why so many witches came by.

"Well… that is… you see. Um…" she had a faint blush and was looking down nervously. Then they heard an explosion outside and ran out to see smoke coming from the forest.

"What was that?" Shirley asked and ran to see. When she was almost there a loud thump made her lose her footing and fell. She tried to get back up only to fall right back down by another thump followed by a roar of some sorts. She finally managed to get back on her feet and quietly walked the rest of the short distance to see a clearing in the middle of the area. The man in question was in the air battling a _WHAT THE HELL!?_

_**(Sonic Generations Music: EVENT – Center of Time)**_

It appeared to be what she thought was a dinosaur but was much larger. It had yellow eyes with black slits, a metal helmet that fitted the shape of its head with fan like things in the back, brown scale like skin, gray colored armor like pyramids on each shoulder, the chest plating had red markings going to a green gem in the middle, silver armor plating covering the bottom half and back side, iron like knee pads and huge but short arms with three claw like appendages on them, a tail that had four spikes on the end standing in front of him. It was _way_ taller than the trees, it stood there eyes fixed on Jonathan. He stands there, his gaze focused on the best in front of him with sword in hand with a serious look.

"Jonathan!" she yelled but he didn't hear, trying to get closer when she hits something. Backing away she moves her hand forward to hit an invisible barrier blocking her from entering. She starts banging on it to get his attention but it fails.

"Let's end this Dethrex." He said aloud pointing his sword at the mighty best. "I'm sending you back." The giant reptile roared and charged to Blaster Blade as he did the same arm bent back pulling the sword tip beside him with his left hand touching it slightly to balance it. Dethrex swing his tail around to land a hit on him when he jumps up and starts to climb up the tail then to jumps off it to head for his chest. He then shouts a battle cry and thrusts his sword into the green gem causing beams of light to leak out. He jumps back landing on the ground watching his foe stumble around roaring as he glows and disintegrates into green particles and vanishes. The sword that was stuck in its chest fell back down landing in the dirt straight up.

Shirley was both shock and anger at what she just witnessed before her. He goes to pull his sword out of the ground when something catches his eye.

"Hey Shirley." He hollered not even turning around to face her. She walks up to him and hits him on the head. "Ow."

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" she yelled at him. He turns to give her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked as to why she hit him.

"Don't you act like nothing happened! You just fought a giant dinosaur after you just got better from your last fight! The heck man?" she yells.

"Well I say, did you and the girls really wanted to be Dinodragon chow?" he asked confusing her. "And also I was protecting her." He points to a hole in a nearby tree and a little girl with big purple eyes and short black hair peeking from inside.

"Wait. You mean that thing was trying to eat her?" he nodded. "Oh dear I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I knew that you would hear the explosion and run to here to see what's going on." He says walking past her to the tree. He slowly approaches her and bends down to meet her height. "Hi. It's okay now. The big bad lizard is gone now. You can come out now." He speaks quietly sticking out his hand. The girl was frightened and he could see it but she was also shy. She slowly crawls out to meet him and takes his hand. He slowly turns and walks back to Shirley with the scared girl behind him. "And this is Shirley. She's a friend."

"Hi." She bends down a little to greet her. "I'm Shirley. It's nice to meet you. You're going to be okay." She spoke softly. She closed her eyes and hid behind him further. "Aw, I guess she doesn't like me."

"Non-sense. I'm sure she's just shy is all." He argued walking back to base.

"Hey wait up." She answered.

They made it back with the girl in tow when they hear screaming. They look forward to see a bunch of witches running in their direction. Worried about the girls safety he whispers to Shirley _'Cover her ears.'_ And she did. He steps forward a few feet. He takes in a deep breath and yells.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" causing them to freeze in their tracks. He coughs a little and continues in a normal voice. "Now that that's settled, can you please step aside? I've got an injured little girl behind me and I need to take her to the hospital to see if she's okay." He explains pointing to the girl hugging his leg. They moved aside to let them through. Once he made it by he picks her up and makes a mad dash to the door with Shirley close behind. She closes the doors and stands against it breathing heavily.

"That was close call." He said putting the girl down but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Awe. She likes you." teased Shirley.

"Oh knock it off. Now, to the hospital. Tally Ho!" he stated heading there with the girl clinging to his arm. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." he hears Miyafuji's voice inside and enters.

"Ello Chapet." He answers sticking his head inside.

"Oh, hello Jonathan. What can I do for ya?" she asked happily then noticed the girl behind him. "Who's that?"

"She was in the forest inside a tree when a Dinosaur like creature attacked and tried to eat her." He explains. "Now before you try to lecture me about it I got two pieces of evidence. One is this." He explains pulling out a large tooth from behind. She goes wide eyed in shock. "The second one is in the forest. It's a footprint."

"Okay. So what do I need to do?" she questioned trying to take it all in.

"I need you to check her for injuries, who knows how long that thing was after her." He answers puling her beside him. _"It's okay. She's going to make you all better."_ he whispers. _"And I'll be beside you." _He places her on the bed while Yoshika was getting ready. He helps her lay down and her eye lids begin to close.

'_She must be exhausted.'_ He thinks as she falls asleep. He watches her breathing to make sure it was normal.

"Jonathan, you better not try anything weird to her." Yoshika hollered.

"The only person who does weird things like 'THAT' is you Miyafuji." He answers causing her face to turn red.

_**Strike Witches - Hannin wa Dare da**_

"Hey. Eila and Lucchini do the same." She whined. He turns to give her a half-lidded look.

"But who's the one who was breast groping happy when she got into the bath when they first arrived?" he snickered.

"Hey… give me a break here." She whined flustered.

"You started it." He argues back.

"Hmph! No fair." She huffed puffing her cheeks.

"Oh come now. Your fifteen, act a little more like a kid and have fun." He scolds her.

"Hai… O-nii-chan." She sang on the last bit.

"I still don't understand why you call me that." He replies.

"Didn't we already explain this?" she questioned.

"Yes but I still don't see how that's possible." He rebutted.

"Because… some of us love you like an older brother. But some go a little farther than that." She giggled. His ears twitch at this causing him to whip his head in her direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing." She chimed.

"Miyafuji… if you don't tell me I'll make you experience something you won't forget." He hummed in her ear.

"I said it was nothing." She answered.

"Okay. You asked for it." And before she knew it she was on the floor laughing. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"N-n-n-no! P-p-p-p-please stop!" she protested.

"Not until you tell me what your hiding." He retorted with an evil smile.

"N-n-n-ever!" she refused.

"Suit yourself." He answered tickling her more and faster. "Wahahahahaha!"

"N-n-n-no! Not there!" she panicked as his hands made their way to her armpits.

"Ah-Ha! Found your weak spot did I?" he laughed.

"Okay! Okay okay! I give!" she breathed as he stopped his assault. "Geez you're persistent."

"Thank you." He replied. "Now, tell me what that meant."

"Fine. Some of us, I'm not saying who, like you more than a brother."

"I don't understand what that means." He answered with a puzzled grin.

"They like, like you." She answered.

"Still don't get it."

"You never experienced this kind of stuff before?" she asked.

"What stuff?"

"Oh brother." She said aloud pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you know what happens when a mother and father love each other very much?"

"Yes. One they make a child. And two…" he trailed off.

"Two?" she questioned.

"THEY GO CAMPING!" he stated flailing his arms making her jump.

"AYEI!" she yelped.

"You get scared easily you know that?"

"Not my fault. You surprised me with that!" she whined back.

"Whatever." He said exaggeratedly. "Now, back to business. The girl."

"Oh yeah." She said walking around to check her. "Well she seems okay." She began to lift the shirt up and he looked away. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" he looked back to see a cut across her chest. "Whoa. I didn't see that."

"It's fine. Its shallow and small." She explained and activated her magic to start fixing the wound. Its starts to close up revealing no signs of a scar. "There, all better."

"Why don't you go get some rest? You could use after the day you had." He said pointing out the tired look on her face.

"That be nice." She yawned. "Night."

"Night. And enjoy those squishy bundles of fun." He stated making her whine.

"Hey. How did you find out?" she questioned sleepily.

"It's me Miyafuji. Also when you think about her your tail wags." He answered making her face scarlet.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: Time to say good bye and Hidden secrets Reveled.

_Yoshika's POV:_

_How did Onii-chan find out about me and Lynn? I thought it was a well hidden secret. He must've looked watched carefully and with great perception. Oh well, I know he won't tell anyone on the base about it. I make it to the room me and Lynn and knock on the door._

"Come in."_ I hear Lynn's voice inside and enter the room to enjoy a nap with my love._

_Blaster Blade's POV:_

_The girl had woken up, Minna found her family and they picked her up and left. Bored out of my mind I head to the Library to do research. I found an old book on astrology, I grab a seat and open up the first page and started to read. At first I thought that I was wasting time but then I came across something about a special eclipse that somehow opens a portal but only for a few minutes and happens once every hundred years. First I thought it was a load of bull but a Karrlsland man named Heinrich Wilhelm Olbers found something: When the planets Pluto, Mars, and Neptune line up, they somehow bend the laws of Science, Relativity, and Physics. He said the last eclipse happened March 5 1845. A hundred years have passed already and my chance to go back to Cray is nearly within my grasp? Thinking about this thoroughly that this may or may not work, but I at least have to try._

"I must tell the Commander about this."_ I grab the book keeping my thumb on the page and head to her office._

_End of POV_

Minna was reading a book when a knock came to her door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Jonathan entered carrying a book. "Oh hello Jonathan. What can I do for you today?"

"Actually I'm here for to show you something I found in one of the books kept in the library." He answers placing the book on her desk and opening the page where his thumb is. "This." She begins to read and her eyebrows are raised.

"You found a possible way back to your home world?" he nodded.

"But it's a rare occurrence that happens once every hundred years and happens at a certain spot." He answered surprising her. "I know you and the girls would like me to stay but I must head back to my world. I'm sorry." He explained with a sad expression. She stares at the page and blinks slowly then gives him a serious look.

"I understand." She said.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to hold a meeting so I can tell them the situation. And… to say a my last words and goodbyes." He finished looking down at the floor.

"Yes… you may." she said but was hiding her true emotions with a poker face. He turns around and walks out the door with the book. He says one last thing to her.

"Minna…" he said catching her attention but he didn't turn around. "… You can stop with the poker face now. It's alright. I know your trying to be strong and you are." With that he left the room and went to the meeting room. When she was sure enough that he was out of earshot, she started to cry softly in her room.

_Five minutes later…_

The squad entered the room to see Jonathan drawing equations, symbols and pictures of planets on the chalkboard in the room. Yoshika noticed he had a book in his left hand and tilted his head every now and then to look at it. When he finished, he closed the book with a loud clap, puts the chalk down and turns around to face them. He clears his through before he begins.

"Thank you all for coming." He began. "As you all are probably guessing why I called you all here? The answer is there." He points to the board. "I was in the Library here and was doing research and came across this book." He holds it up for them to see, he walks over to Perrine and asks to pass it around when she's done. "I discovered it and began to read its knowledge and found this, when the Planets: Pluto, Neptune, and Mars line up in Earths Direction. They somehow bend the laws of Science, Relativity and Physics and create… A portal." He finished pointing at the pictures on the board. Some were surprised by this, others were confused a lot. "This means that… I might be able to leave here and head back home to Cray." He finished making them all except Minna go wide eyed.

"You mean… your gonna leave?" asked Yoshika trying to fight back tears. He looks at her.

_**Miley Cyrus-Wherever I go**_

"I'm sorry." He answered. "But don't any of you think I'm doing this because I hate you. Because I don't. I'll admit, we had some good times and bad memories together. So… I'm taking this last chance…. To say goodbye to you all… And to say a few things." He finished. He looks up at Lynn. "Lynnette. You're a shy girl, I well understand that. But know that you have changed over the years and I want you to know that I'm proud. You've got a good heart and it's filled with the love for the person you care about. I've always saw you as a little kitten that tries to climb a chair, it's a challenge but you made it and I'm proud." He glances at her and Yoshika and gives a smile. He then looks at Shirley. "Charlotte, You're goal is to break the speed of sound and you accomplished it. I am greatly proud that you did, and I hope that you'll inspire the next generation of witches to follow in your footsteps." He looks at Barkhorn. By this time a few of the younger witches were starting to cry. "Captain, you have always showed that you care deeply about your friends and your sister. You've made Karrlsland proud and I hope you can find happiness when the time comes."

"*sniffle* Yes sir." She stood up and saluted him. He gives a warm smile and continues to the next person.

"Eila, you care a great deal about Sanya and the people around you. Promise me that you'll still care about them even when you transcend to the great beyond. You're a talented witch and can predict the future. I hope you can see yours one day and find happiness. Sanya: Eila has a tendency to misunderstand situations and is a little over protective of you but only because she Loves you from the bottom of her heart… Please have a wonderful time together and be happy." He finishes as they look at each other and hold hands.

"Perrine, I've never quite understood you're anger at Miyafuji and found it slightly amusing at times. But then it hit me, don't worry I won't say what it is but know that you can over react a little at times but never the less showed me that you can hold your own and work hard to help repair your home and the people who live there. You are their guardian. I'm glad you care a lot about them." Perrine had a few tears going down her cheeks and removed her glasses to wipe them away. He looks at Lucchini.

"Francesca, You have a knack to get into trouble and tease the others like Miyafuji. You're a free spirited person and do as you please. Don't let what people say get to you and stay you till your time comes. Just not as much chest groping okay?" he laughed at the last part prompting a few laughs around the room. "Sakamoto, you're a veteran of the first Neuroi war. You're a brave and caring soul, I can honestly say you've reminded me of me when I was a rambunctious little paladin in training. But you never gave up, and that's something you should be proud of. Someone here but I'm not gonna say who cares too much about you to just let you throw your life away. When you find out who take good care of them with all you're might. I salute you Sir!" he puts his legs together and gives a stern look and salutes her. She had a smile and her eye was showing signs of tears. He went on. "Minna, you are a kind caring soul who tries her best to support those who are in need. You've always been a mother to me and the others here. You show you care a great deal about the girls in your squad and that you're a talented singer. I hope I get to hear one of your songs one day." He made Minna very happy to hear that. "Hartmann, you're a good soldier and have a mischievous nature. Yes you sleep most of the days but when it's time for battle you're on the scene blasting away… Even of your rooms a mountain of trash and clothes. You still make me proud. I was glad to be able to fight alongside you." He finally looks back at Yoshika who was rubbing her eyes. "Yoshika." He said catching her attention. "You've proven time and time again you've got what it takes to conquer any challenge that comes your way. Your skills as a medical witch have gotten better and saved many lives that were in danger. Promise me that one day you'll be able to help the people of the world and protect them with all your might." he finished and looks around the room at all of them. "You've all been like family to me and taken care of me when I was injured and freed me when I was captured by the Neuroi. I am always in your depts. I'll never forget you… my Vanguards." He closes his eyes puts an arm across his chest and gets down on one knee and bows to them with his head down. At this most of them broke down and started to cry some more. Then it got dark outside and a bright light shined at the edge of the landing platform. "Could it be?" he dashed outside with the others to find a blue swirling vortex. He walks up to it and sticks a hand inside and pulls it back out. "It's… the portal." He spoke. He was about to step inside but turned around to face the team. "You were all good friends and allies. The limited time I spent here was fun… But I must head back home to my world. I regret not being able to stay longer but… My comrades need me back on Cray…. Farwell… My Vanguards." He gave one last salute and smile to them as they did the same. He turns on his hell and faces the swirling vortex, he steps inside and they see him getting further away and at the other side they see a blue dog with wings for ears and a red scarf sitting there, next to it was a man with a blindfold on with an orange scarf and sword to his left side standing there. The Portal shrinks and disappears from sight and a bright white light blinds them causing them to shield their eyes. When they open their eyes it was gone and the sky was normal again but they don't know why their outside.

"What are we doing outside?" Yoshika questioned them saw something below her feet. She sees a rectangle that was black that had a blue symbol and had silver words on the back. "Cardfight… Vanguard?" She read aloud but as soon as she said that a bunch of images flooded her brain. She turns it over to see a picture of the man that was in the images that flooded her brain. "Blaster Blade." She breathed then a smile made its way to her lips. "Morning… Onii-chan."

_**~The End~**_


End file.
